


For His Brother

by SinQueen69



Series: Avengers Archive [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Anal Sex, Blow Job, Consensual Sex, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Dom Thor, Don't copy to another site, Feminization, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Pseudo-Incest, Rimming, Rough Sex, Rough Thor, Sissy Loki, Sissy in training Tony, Threesome - M/M/M, Verbal Humiliation, cum sharing, manipulative Loki and Tony, sissification
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 05:37:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20402542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinQueen69/pseuds/SinQueen69
Summary: When Tony walks in on Thor and Loki, he gives into Thor’s dominance with pleasure.





	For His Brother

Tony didn’t bother to look up from his phone as he entered the dorm room he shared with Loki. He locked the door behind him on reflex before he was startled by a muffled moan and that drew his attention from his phone. His fingers went slack and his phone fell to the ground by his feet as his cheeks heated up and his cock twitched in interest. 

“Oh!” Tony breathed as he took in the sight of Loki, pale skin flushed and glistening with sweat. He was wearing deep green silk stockings that ended at his upper thighs and a matching skirt that was rucked up around his hips, his cock was locked away in a light pink cock cage. He was on his hands and knees with his face pressed against a pillow. Loki looked lost in pleasure and was gripping the sheets of his bed as his sort of adoptive brother Thor fucked into him from behind. 

“You didn’t tell me your roommate was this cute brother,” Thor said as he shook some of his long blond hair out of his face as he raked his eyes over Tony’s body as he lazily thrust into Loki. 

“Mmh, ahh,” Loki moaned unable to form proper words before whining when Thor pulled out of him. Tony’s eyes dropped to the erect cock that was standing proud from the blond’s crotch, it was shiny with lube and cum as he got off the bed. 

“Such a pretty thing indeed.” Thor rumbled in approval as he stood mere inches from Tony, his eye lingering on the way the front of Tony’s pants were slowly tenting. 

“Oh, do you want to join in?” Thor tilted his head before running his fingers through Tony’s hair; he gripped it tightly and yanked Tony’s head back.

“Ah!” Tony let out a breathy gasp at the sudden sting and the wet sensation of Thor dragging his tongue up his exposed throat. 

“Look at how hard you got just from seeing me fuck my sissy of a brother,” Thor cupped the front of Tony’s pants, chuckling when Tony rocked against the large hand with a small whimper. 

“On your knees,” Thor ordered and laughed when Tony sank to his knees with burning cheeks and his cock straining against his jeans. Tony whimpered again when Thor dragged his wet cock and heavy balls over his face, smearing his skin with sweat and cum. 

“Clean me up sissy boy,” Thor ordered again, moaning when Tony swallowed him down without any further prodding. 

“So fucking eager for a real man’s cock in your mouth huh? You remind me of my brother the first time I had him suck me off.” Thor commented as Tony licked his shaft clean while Loki made a soft noise from the bed, still on his hands and knees but now his hips were rocking as he watched as Tony sucked Thor off. 

“Come over here, I want you to get a good look at my brother’s bred cunt,” Thor decided a moment or so later when his cum had been cleaned off of his cock. He used his hold on Tony’s hair to push him down onto his hands and tugged him towards the bed, smirking as Tony automatically began to crawl. 

“Go on brother, show him your pretty pussy,” Thor ordered as he stroked himself lazily when he lifted Tony up off the floor just enough to press his torso over the edge of the bed. 

“Yes Master,” Loki moaned as he reached back and tugged his ass cheeks apart, Tony groaned at the sight of his hole all but gaping and oozing Thor’s cum. 

“Go on sissy boy, clean up my brother’s cunt. I know you want more of a real man’s cum,” Thor pushed Tony’s face between Loki’s ass cheeks and laughed when both men moaned when Tony pushed his tongue into Loki’s cum filled hole. 

“That’s it, just like that.” Thor praised as he grabbed a bottle of lube and slicked up his aching cock as he took in the bubble butt that Tony was hiding under his ratty jeans. Thor yanked them down until they were around Tony’s knees and he pulled those round cheeks apart and licked his lips at the pink pucker that was hiding there.

“Such a pretty pussy you’ve been hiding sissy, don’t worry I’ll make it a proper cunt once I bred it full of my cum.” Thor tapped the head of his cock against the pucker teasingly. Tony’s hips jerked at the touch and Thor gripped one of Tony’s ass cheeks to hold him in place as he dribbled lube down Tony’s crack and rubbed it against his hole.

“Look how wet your boy pussy is getting sissy, so eager for a real cock to bred it hmm?” Thor smacked Tony’s ass a few times to watch it jiggle and bounce. 

Tony moaned against Loki’s ass as he worked his tongue and mouth, his chin slick with his own salvia and Thor’s cum as he cleaned Loki’s hole of Thor’s cum. Loki was all but riding Tony’s tongue as he moaned against the pillow, his caged cock dripping between his thighs as he wished he could see what Thor was doing to Tony. 

“Say it, sissy, I want to hear you beg for it.” Thor pulled Tony’s face away from Loki’s ass and smirked at the dazed look in his eyes.

“P-Please, will you fuck me?” Tony’s voice was rough and Thor smacked his ass again, but harder this time.

“Try again sissy,” Thor warned. 

“Please… Master, will you fuck… My pussy with your big cock?” Tony begged and Thor chuckled before he pushed Tony’s face back between Loki’s ass cheeks and pushed the head of his cock into him.

“With pleasure, I love fucking tight cunts like yours until they’re loose and sloppy with my cum,” Thor smirked as he held open Tony’s ass cheeks to watch as his cock disappeared deeper into Tony. Tony clutched the bed, cock dripping between his thighs and moans muffled by Loki’s ass. 

“Fuck,” Thor hissed out as he bottomed out, his whole length sheathed inside of Tony’s tight ass. His balls heavy and full as they rested against Tony’s upturned ass, he licked his lips at the sight and began to roughly thrust in and out of Tony. Thor watched as Tony’s rim clung to his girth each time he pulled back and how his ass bounced so nicely each time he jerked forward. 

“Oh yeah, fuck your cunt is so good sissy,” Thor grunted as he pounded into Tony, already feeling his climax building up. Thor tugged Tony’s face away from Loki again and forced him to arch his back and with a roar like sound Thor spilled deep inside of Tony’s tightening hole, fulfilling his promise to breed him full. Tony scrambled at the bed before him as he gasped and jerked under the sensation of Thor coming in him. His cock dying for some sort of friction, but getting none when Thor pushed him back onto the bed before pulling out. 

“Get used to that sissy, this is what you are for from now on. Brother, be a dear and get him properly trained up for when I visit next weekend.” Thor commented as he licked his lips at how Tony and Loki’s holes now matched, both gaping in the shape of his cock and wet with his cum. 

“Mm, yes Master.” Loki slurred as he lifted his head up and received a brief kiss from Thor before the blond tugged back on his clothes and smacked Tony’s ass once more before leaving the dorm room.

“Did you enjoy that?” Loki asked as he helped Tony up onto the bed, shedding the last of his clothes so the two could curl up naked. 

“Very much, when you told me about Thor and that side of him, I knew I had to experience it for myself.” Tony draped a leg over Loki’s hip and moaned when Loki buried three of his fingers into his cum-filled hole. 

“You’ll look so pretty in lace and silk,” Loki said as he kissed Tony, working his fingers against Tony’s prostate. Tony clutched at Loki as he moaned into the other’s mouth as his cock spurted his own release thanks to the added prostate stimulation. 

“We better start planning if we want to look our best for our Master next weekend…Do you think he’ll ever figure out that we set this up? That you tricked him into wanting to turn you into a sissy so you could get him to fuck you?” Tony asked as Loki removed his fingers and watched heavy-lidded as Tony licked them clean.

“Not a chance,” Loki said simply and Tony chuckled fondly.

**Author's Note:**

> Visit the Sin  
https://sinqueen69.tumblr.com


End file.
